Hypnosis of Hate
by fallas27
Summary: What happens when Cronus tricks Hypnos into hypnotizing Archie to destroy the team? The team will have to choose between their lives,and Archie's. Atlanta will have to make the toughest decision of her life. Mostly A*A, some J*T.
1. Worries and Doubts

**The First Chapter in my First Story. Hope You like It. I know it's kind of slow, but it will get more exciting. I Promise! Unfortunatly, I don't own Class of the Titans. If I did, there would most definitely be a third season. Enjoy! RandR.**

* * *

Archie walked into the kitchen where five of the other heroes sat circled around the table.

" Hey Arch", Archie's heart skipped a beat, "wanna go boarding after school? I found this rad new place that no one else knows about",Atlanta asked.

" Yah, duh, wouldn't miss it for the world" Archie said back.

" What's that supposed to mean you dork?"

"Well I uh-"

" Speaking of dorks, anyone seen Odie?" Herry questioned.

Archie breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to have another awkward conversation with Atlanta about his feelings towards her. That day at the lake had been awkward enough.

"Last time I saw him he was on his computer trying to figure out some new tech stuff for the PMRs" Theresa stated.

" I think I'll go check it out" Jay said, his voice commanding authority.

There was a knock on Odie's door and the lack of a reply let Jay know that it was safe to enter. Jay opened the door and plopped onto Odie's bed letting out a heavy sigh.

"What was that for dude?" Odie said without taking his face away from the computer.

"I'm just worried, Cronus hasn't done anything big in a while, I feel like he's planning something." Jay confided in Odie.

"Doubt it, we kicked his ass last time, made him look like a fool. He's probably too afraid to try anything else.

" I sure hope so, because I'm getting really tired of this"

"Yah me too, there's been so many times that I've been afraid that I would lose one of you guys, come on let's go take our mind off things"

* * *

It was dark and the sound of dripping water echoed in the cavern. Two voices were talking in the distance. A face emerged with a scar running down the right cheek, it was the face of evil. Out stepped Cronus from the shadows.

" Hypnos, Morpheus so good to see you!" He said in his usual tone.

" What do you want Cronus? You know you are not welcome her" The two brothers said.

"But of course, all I wanted was to offer you something but if you want me to go…"

"Stop, what is it you want?"

"Well, now that you mention it…"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun, short, but a small cliffhanger. I'm gonna try to update every Saturday, so check back each week for a new chapter. I promise It will get more exciting.**


	2. The Plan Revealed

Traveling to school the seven teenagers groaned as they thought of the intense training that would take place after school. Even though they were heroes, they still had things to learn. When they arrived Neil of course was staring into his mirror admiring his reflection and his good luck prevented him from walking into the door. Herry was thinking about what he was going to eat for lunch. Archie was staring at Atlanta, she looked so beautiful. She was the only girl he knew that could turn him on while wearing army pants and a skateboard helmet. Theresa and Jay were walking with their arms around each other. Meanwhile, Odie was thinking about how the day seemed eerie, something bad was going to happen, he decided to talk to the gods about it later.

Atlanta was at her locker when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. His face was so perfectly chiseled that it looked like it came directly from the gods.

" Hey I'm Hew, I'm kinda new around here and couldn't help but notice you", the face said. Atlanta blushed, this new guy was HOT!.

" Ummm, I'm Atlanta, want me to show you around or something?"

" Haha, yah I'd like that" Hew said as he touched Atlanta's shoulder. The touch sent shivers up and down Atlanta's spine, and she had butterflies in her stomach.

On the other side of the school, Theresa was meeting her own hunk. Theresa was running the track in gym when she tripped and fell. A handsome boy about Jay's age walked over.

"Hey I'm Mark, need a hand?"

" Yah, I could use the help," Theresa said. _Why am I so intrigued by this guy? Maybe cause he's so hot? But I can't like him. I belong with Jay. I like Jay not Mark._ Theresa thought.

" How about you show me around?" The cute stranger asked.

" Of course" Theresa paused, "But just so you know I have a boyfriend", she added as an afterthought.

" Cool, I get it, it's fine". The two walked off to take their tour.

Although Theresa stuck by Jay and only spent time with Mark as friend, the same couldn't be said for Atlanta. The young huntress became entranced by the boy and spent almost every moment she could with him.

" Hey Arch, I was just about to get some pizza, wanna come?" Atlanta asked.

" Is humpty dumpty Hew gonna be there" Archie asked smugly.

" Ummm, well, about that, I didn't want tell you this till it was official, but, ummm, Hew and I are, ummm, dating now"

" Oh, whatever, have fun with your new boyfriend I think I'll stay here" Archie said with clenched teeth trying not to let any of the tears escape as he sprinted away.

" So, did you tell him?" Hew asked, as he seemed to appear out of nowhere.

" Yah I did, wait, since when were you here? Oh never mind let's go" Atlanta sighed. _Why did Archie act so strange? There were rumors that he likes me, but they're just rumors right? They aren't true are they?_ Atlanta thought.

" You know what, I think I need to go talk to Archie" Atlanta blurted out.

" You don't need to do that" Hew said while stroking Atlanta's cheek, "I'll go talk to him"

"Okay, I guess, I'll meet you at the diner" Atlanta said as she walked away.

_Oh this is way too easy! Cronus will love this!_ Hew thought as he disappeared into the shadows. He walked into the cafeteria where Archie sat, his head covered by his giant hood and resting on the table.

" Hey, Archie is it?" Hew questioned. Archie whipped his head around, he recognized that voice.

"What do you want now? You already took the most important thing to me!" He screamed.

" Tisk Tisk Tisk, is that anyway to speak to a God?" Hew asked.

" You're a bit full of yourself aren't you?" Archie smirked while pulling out his Hephastaus whip, ready to attack.

" I'm Hypnos, God of Hypnosis, you sure you want to fight me?" As Hew said this his eyes turned to deep pools of swirling blacks and whites. Archie was forced to look into them and entered a trance.

" Now, you will listen to me, and do three things. One do not bother me, Atlanta is mine and no longer yours. Two, beware your friends. They are evil and are out to get you, you must confront them whenever possible. And three, when you hear the word Tartarus, attack Jay. After you kill him, move on to the others. Understand? Hew/Hypnos demanded.

"Yes, I understand" Archie said in an almost robotic voice.

"Good" and with that hew snapped Archie out of his trance and disappeared back into the shadows. Archie walked back the brownstone, his head throbbing, and his mind filled with anger.

That night Theresa kept tossing and turning. Something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Hera stood surrounded by the other gods. "Kill him, Kill him," She whispered. "Kill him" all the other gods joined in. Their voices a loud whisper. Suddenly it was the middle of a battle. The sounds of swords and screaming were heard. Then everything stopped, it was silent. Someone was lying on the ground, blood staining the person's blue sweatshirt. Atlanta stood over the body in a trance blood dripping off of her hands.

Theresa jolted out of her sleep, her breathing heavy and her heart beating rapidly._ That dream was terrifying. It was only a dream right? It couldn't have been a vision._ She thought.

"No, it was only a nightmare" she quietly said to herself as she lay back down. But deep inside she wasn't so sure.


	3. Unfortunate Circumstances

**So, here it is, the 3rd chapter. Sry if it's a little slow in the beginning. O and sry i uploaded it so late, I've been busy all day. So yah, I hope you enjoy. oh yah and a little disclaimer, I don't own Class of the Titans :(.**_  
_

* * *

Jay awoke to the sound of screaming and breaking glass. _What are Atlanta and Archie fighting about this time?_ He thought. The leader groggily traveled downstairs and into the disaster zone that was the living room. DVDs were strewn across the floor, stuffing burst forth from the couch cushions, and the television screen revealed a huge crack. Archie stood perched on the television, whip in hand. While Herry sat on the floor, rubbing the newly formed bump on his forehead.

" What the hell happened in here? The normally calm Jay screamed.

"Dude, ask Archie, it's all his fault" Herry managed to say as Jay shot Archie a questioning glance.

" I was sitting on the couch when Herry came in and told me to move over. But I didn't want to move. The dim wad had no right bossing me around like that!" Archie explained.

" Dim wad? I've got more strength in my pinkie then you have in your entire body!"

" Says the wimp who sleeps with a teddy bear!"

" Oh, that's it. Let's roll Slimo!"

" STOP, both of you!" Jay yelled. The other two boys stopped dead in their tracks.

" I can't believe you Archie. You got mad over a couch? We've got bigger things to worry about, like Cronus!" Jay mentioned.

Suddenly Archie seemed to jolt out of a trance, and back to his normal self.

" Yah, I was acting stupid, I think I'll just go for a run," Archie said as he walked out the door."

"Well that was weird" Herry said.

"Yah tell me about it"

* * *

Atlanta walked in to the brownstone with Hew wrapped around her waist.

" Hey everyone." Atlanta giggled as Hew tickled her sides, "We're back from the movies".

The couple walked into the kitchen where everyone sat around the table (the T.V still being broken0.

" Quit the lubby dubby!" Neil whined as Hew nibbled Atlanta's neck.

" Oh", Atlanta blushed, "sorry".

" So, Arch, I've been meaning to ask you. I need to borrow your skateboard. Atlanta wants to take me to that new skate park downtown." Hew asked.

" Sure no problem, you can borrow it anytime you want" Archie replied.

Everyone except Atlanta and Hew stopped dead in their tracks and stared at Archie.

"Ummm, this is awkward, let's go Atlanta" Hew said as he grabbed Atlanta's arm and rushed out of the room.

" Archie, are you okay?" Theresa asked.

" Yah, what makes you say that?"

" Dude, you were actually NICE to Hew, and completely ignored the fact that he was all over Atlanta" Odie chimed.

" Why does that matter? Hew's a nice guy. I'm happy for Atlanta"

" Ummm, I think I need to go get some air" Theresa said as she stood and walked out the door.

* * *

Theresa walked up to the bald old man with blue glasses.

" Ah, Theresa, I haven't seen you for a while now" the oracle said.

" Hi, nice to see you, but I have a question" Theresa paused, " My friend Archie, you know him, he's been acting strange lately."

" How strange?"

" He's been picking fights more than usual and he actually likes Atlanta's new boyfriend"

"My, that certainly is strange, but there's more isn't there?"

" Now that you mention it. I've been having weird visions. In one I saw the gods saying to kill someone and there was a body lying on the ground and Atlanta covered in blood"

" Let me see", the oracle took off his glasses and his eyes shined a bright blue, " In order to save the universe, one of your own will be betrayed. True love will be revealed but only after great tragedy and misery arises".

_Oh my gods, it can't be true. He really is going to die. I have to go tell the others._ Theresa thought to herself.

* * *

" Jay", Theresa said as she burst into his room, " We need to talk NOW!"

" What is it? Theresa is everything okay?"

" No, I just talked to the oracle and I have some bad news"

" What is it?"

"I can't tell you here. We have to go talk to Hera. Message everyone to meet us there. Except Archie"

" Why can't-"

" No time for questions, just do it" Theresa interrupted.

* * *

" What is it you need children?" Hera asked as six of the seven heroes walked in. Five of them wore confused looks on their faces.

"Miss Hera I went to see the oracle today, and I need an explanation".

" Enough", Hera said as she raised her hand, " I know exactly what you are here for".

" Well can someone please explain it to me? I'm supposed to be the smart one and I don't even know what's going on," Odie questioned.

"Sit and I will tell you" Hera said as she moved towards a group of chairs, " Hypnos, the god of hypnosis, has always been bitter. He and his brothers have long lived in a cave, stripped of the beauty of Mt. Olympus. Hypnos has always vowed revenge to the gods who lived in such luxury. The Hew character that Atlanta has recently been so fond of is none other than a disguised Hypnos. At one point or another he managed to hypnotize Archie into killing you heroes. Morpheus, the brother of Hypnos, disguised as Mark, tried to warn Theresa through her visions. But I am afraid it is much too late for any help"

" Why, isn't there some cure?" Odie asked, " I'm sure I can figure something out to reverse the effects of the hypnosis".

" I'm afraid there is no cure. There is only one option; one way to stop the destruction, and that is death".

" You can't mean…" Atlanta said, unable to finish her sentence.

"Yes, you must kill Archie"


	4. The Battle

**So,here's the fourth chapter. Just a little warning, it does have some language. O and sorry if it's bad, I'm not good at writing fighting scenes, but the story needed one. A little disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans ;( Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The morning after being told about Archie a tension hung over the heroes' heads. No one wanted to think about or mention what had to be done. Silent conversations took place with their fearful eyes. The apprehension in the room only intensified the clanking of spoons against bowls during breakfast in the echoing silence. Odie decided that it was time to break the silence. After all, they couldn't let Archie know that anything was different.

"So, what movie should we watch this Friday?" Odie cringed as he thought about what he had just asked. They would be one person short that Friday.

" How about something really gory. If I have to watch one more chick flick I think I might just barf," Archie replied completely oblivious to the six pairs of eyes watching his every move.

"I agree" Atlanta added as she tried to keep the conversation alive in order to avoid the awkwardness.

"Hey can I have your bacon?" Herry asked as he reached towards Jay's plate.

Suddenly, a loud beeping sound interrupted their breakfast.

" Thank gods" Theresa muttered under her breath.

"What's the problem?" Jay asked.

Hermes' frantic face appeared on the screen of the PMR.

" It's Cronus, he's been spotted at the airport" Hermes responded.

"We'll be there right away," Jay said as he gathered his things.

* * *

The seven heroes walked into the airport that was deserted except for Cronus and his minions.

"Ah, you've finally arrived, I've been waiting ever so long to see you. I missed you so much" Cronus sarcastically pouted.

"Why don't you just fuck off Cronus!" Archie spat.

" Oh, this is going to be blast" Cronus smirked, "Now let's begin".

Normally, the heroes could have easily defeated Cronus and his idiotic giants, but their minds were too preoccupied with what Hera had told them the day before.

Herry found himself in hand-to-hand combat with two giants, determined on destruction.

"Get ready to roll!" Herry shouted, as he swung low to knock one of the giants down. But the other giant grabbed his wrist and flung him down onto the hard pavement. As Herry tried to stand up the first giant grabbed him by the collar and threw him with such force that Herry landed 10 feet away. He led out a loud screech as the pain coursed through his whole body. Herry slumped over and realized that his couldn't do anymore.

In another spot, Odie was typing away at his laptop for a solution when one of the minions snatched it from his hands and threw it against the wall.

"Hey dumbo! I was using that!" Odie screamed. The giant released a grunt as he pounded Odie's legs with his fist, making Odie yelp at every hit.

Theresa sensed the pain and turned around to help her injured friends. Just as she turned around a giant came up from behind and grabbed her long flowing hair. She tried to retaliate and swirled her nun chucks in her hands. But the monsters reacted quickly and brought their giant fists on top of her head. Theresa blacked out.

* * *

Theresa awoke from the darkness, her head throbbing, and looked around. It was a dismal sight. Herry stood slouched over a trashcan as he vomited at the sight of the bone sticking out of the skin at his elbow. Odie sat leaning against the wall staring at his legs, lying at an unnatural angle. Neil seemed to have lost his luck as he cried at the sight of his broken mirror and touched the newly formed gash behind his ear. Jay remained uninjured and in combat against Cronus with Archie next to him. Atlanta had managed to escape injury as well. She stood over a pile of giants on the ground her wrist cross bow aimed at them.

Theresa tried to reach Archie but her powers were not working. That blow to her head had temporarily canceled out her powers.

"Cronus!" Jay grunted in between movements of his sword, " You're a lowdown scum bag!"

" Really? That's such a shame. What do you plan on doing about that?" Cronus replied.

" I'm gonna send you back to where you belong!" Jay said as he grabbed Cronus into a headlock and held his sword to his neck.

_Hmmm. I might actually win this thing and Archie seems normal at the moment._ Jay thought.

"What are you gonna do? Send me back to that hell hole called Tartarus?" A sly grin spread across his evil lips.

Jay could tell that something was wrong. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. He came face to face with Archie, whose eyes were a swirling black and white.

_SHIT!_ Jay thought. He took a long deep breath and prepared to fight his best friend.

Jay swung his sword hesitantly at Archie. Archie took advantage of the situation and ducked, giving Jay a low kick to the knees. Jay wobbled but regained his strength. He elbowed Archie in the throat and sent him stumbling backwards. But Archie quickly regained his balance and whipped Jay in the arm, slicing his skin open like a peel. Blood spluttered out of Jay's shoulder. But he cringed and ignored the pain. He knew that if he didn't stop Archie the rest of the team would be in danger.

" Ready to give up?" Archie questioned as he raised his whip a second time.

"Never!" Jay spat.

Archie sent his whip straight into Jay's hand. Jay gasped and as a reflex, his hand dropped the sword. Archie now had the perfect opportunity. He leapt towards Jay and knocked him to the ground. The two wrestled on the ground trying to take control. Archie dropped his whip; he was going to fight Jay like a man.

"What about now?" Archie asked.

"No, but I hope you forgive me Archie" Jay said as he pinned Archie down, grabbed his sword and raised his hand.

"Why would I need to do that?" Archie sarcastically replied as he flipped over and pinned Jay down, knocking the sword out of his hand.

Jay suddenly realized that his fighting was futile. He and Archie were too equally matched. He would never be able to accomplish what he needed to do. Jay quickly looked around him for help. His eyes landed on Atlanta, she was the only one out of the rest of the heroes that wasn't hurt.

"Atlanta!" Jay called over.

Atlanta turned around and let out a large gasp. She wasn't prepared for this. She never thought that she would have to be the one to kill Archie.

" Yah?" Atlanta managed to ask, even though she knew exactly what Jay wanted.

" You need to shoot! Shoot him Atlanta! Shoot Archie!"

* * *

**So there you go. I really hope that you liked it! If you think that there are some improvements I need just let me know and I'll try to fix it. Please review/comment I love reading them. Until next week! **


	5. Romeo?

**So, here's the fifth chapter! I really hope that you guys like it, cause I worked wicked hard on this one. Just a little warning it is really dramatic and there isn't much dialogue and it is kinda short, but whatever, it's the actual words that matter. Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans, no matter how hard I wish:)  
**_

* * *

You need to shoot! Shoot him Atlanta! Shoot Archie!_ The words swirled around and echoed in Atlanta's head. She raised her arm, prepared to shoot, but dropped it.

_How can I shoot my best friend? The boy I lo-like, the boy I really like?_ She thought.

She clenched her teeth, _because it's to save the universe and the rest of the team_. She told herself as she aimed her wrist as Archie once more. But she couldn't bear to look. The fiery redhead closed her eyes and released a series of shots out of her wrist crossbow. Time seemed to be standing still, everything and everybody moved in slow motion. The fatal shots hit Archie one-by-one, tearing through his clothing and seeping through his pale skin. A pool of blood spread on his chest, but he still hung on to life, wanting, needing something.

_Atlanta calm down, that's not the Archie you know, you're Archie is gone, _she tried to reassure herself. But as she thought this Archie looked over at her. His eyes flashed and she knew it was the real Archie, her Archie, hanging on to life, trying to break free. Atlanta watched as he mouthed the words 'I love you' before his head dropped and the fire in his eyes burnt out.

Atlanta ran faster than she ever had before, letting her emotion propel her towards the purple haired boy. She picked him up off the ground, ignoring the crimson tide staining her skin, as she cradled Archie's limp, lifeless body. She placed him gently on the ground using his now red sweatshirt as a pillow for his head, as if he were merely sleeping and not dead. Atlanta felt an awkward hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Jay. His eyes saying 'I'm sorry'.

"Jay- Archie-I can't-I just-why?" Atlanta choked on her words; she couldn't form a complete sentence.

It was then that her wall came crashing down around her. She had spent so long building a barrier between herself and her emotions to make herself feel stronger. But that didn't matter anymore. She had just killed her best friend, the boy her loved her, and she couldn't hold back the tears. Atlanta buried herself in Jay's shoulder and wept. All that Jay could do was sit there and comfort his grieving friend.

The other heroes didn't know what to do or say. They simply turned their heads away in shame and awe. No one noticed as Cronus opened a portal and escaped with his minions grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Soon after, the gods came to take Archie away. Atlanta watched solemnly as Hermes placed a coin under Archie's tongue for passage into the underworld.

"You'll be able to give your final respects later, but right now you need your rest" Hera said in the thick silence. The six heroes climbed into the truck heading for the brownstone. The ride was silent minus the barely audible sobs of Atlanta as she stared out the window.

* * *

Atlanta lay, buried under her covers in her darkened room. She desperately wished that this was only a nightmare and could pinch herself and wake up. But she couldn't. Everyday she would be reminded of what had happened. For the next few months Odie would be in a wheelchair and Herry's arm would be in a cast. Jay would forever have a scar on his shoulder. But the worst part was that Archie's room would be empty, void of his presence. Atlanta never had the courage to admit to him how much he actually meant to her.

She wanted to be able to see him, smell him, once more. She wanted to touch him, kiss him, -_make love to him? _There was a soft knock on the door.

A muffled moan told Theresa that it was safe to enter. She carefully placed herself on the bed beside the grieving Atlanta.

"Atlanta, you should really get some rest, you haven't slept at all the past two days", she mentioned.

" Theresa you have no idea, it's impossible for me to sleep, there's too much to think about"

" You're right I don't have any idea. I don't know how I would ever survive if I lost Jay. But still-"

The young huntress looked up with imploring eyes. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Theresa took the hint. But before she left she pulled a small notebook out of her pocket and handed it to Atlanta.

" Here, he would have wanted you to have this." She said.

"What is it?"

"A book of poems-about you" Theresa almost whispered as she left the room to give Atlanta her privacy.

Atlanta opened the book and the words flew off the page and into her heart. She never knew that Archie had cared so much about her and thought that she was so beautiful. Atlanta took comfort in his words and fell into a deep sleep with the notebook cradled in her delicate arms.

* * *

**The End. JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!I'm gonna try to squeeze out one more chapter out of this story. Any ideas, improvements, etc? Keep reviewing/commenting I just love to read them. Until next week:)**


	6. Love Revealed

**So, I'm somewhat dissapointed that I only got one review/comment for my last chapter:( But I guess I should thank the one person who did respond, so thanks:)( You know who you are) Anyways, here is the last chapter of this story I really hope that you enjoy : I do not own Class of the Titans:(  
**

* * *

Jay walked into Atlanta's room and found her sleeping peacefully. Atlanta stirred in her bed and looked up at Jay.

"Good to see that you finally got some sleep" Jay said while rubbing the back of his neck.

" Yah, me too it felt nice"

" Anyways, Hera wants to see us" Jay said as he left the room.

" K, I'll be right down" Atlanta said as she remembered the notebook she was clutching. She started to open her nightstand drawer to put it away but then thought better of it. Atlanta stuffed it in her pocket before she grabbed her coat and headed downstairs.

* * *

The six heroes sat silently outside Chiron's office. They all had a feeling that this had to do with saying goodbye to Archie. Atlanta started to feel very uncomfortable and started fiddling with the notebook in her pocket. Just then the door opened and Hera and Chiron appeared.

"Jay, Theresa, Neil, Odie and Herry come on in, we need to talk" Hera announced.

"Hey! What about me?" Atlanta questioned.

" Ah yes, Hermes needs your help, go down to his room"

Atlanta gave Hera a quizzical look but proceeded to go find Hermes.

* * *

"Children, sit" Hera said as she motioned towards a group of chairs.

" Is this about Archie?" Neil blurted out.

" As a matter of fact, it is" Chiron chimed in.

" Well where is his bo-where is he then?" Jay questioned.

" Why don't you ask him yourself?" As Chiron said this a quiet purple-haired boy appeared in the doorway.

" Uh hey guys. Remember me?" Archie asked while rubbing his arm.

" It's Archie!" Herry screamed as he ran towards him and gathered Archie in a bone-crushing hug.

" Thanks Herry, but I can't breath"

"Oh, Sorry" Herry said as he stepped away.

After greeting everyone else, Archie took a seat.

" So, how is this even possible? How are you ali-" Odie stopped himself.

"Alive?" Archie finished Odie's sentence, "It's complicated"

" We cannot reveal all of the details because it is far too dangerous. But I can say that Hades, Thanatos, and Atropos all played a role in helping, so that Archie could live and the prophecy could be fulfilled" Hera explained

" Whoa. I thought Atropos was all evil and junk. She tried to take Jay away. Remember?"

"Yes I do, but this is no place to talk about it, you have Archie back and that is all that matters"

" If Archie has been alive, why didn't he come home?" Theresa questioned.

"It was not safe. We had to let Cronus believe that Archie was dead. So we hid Archie here for the past couple of days. However, that is no longer necessary because Cronus is planning something, and we need all of you heroes. I will not answer any more questions," Hera said.

" Well, it's good to have you back" Jay said to Archie as he patted his best friend on the back.

"Good to be back"

" So whatever happened to Hypnos?" Theresa asked

"He has been severely punished" Hera explained.

" So, who wants to tell Atlanta?" Odie asked.

* * *

"Why the hell was I sent to Hermes if he can't remember what he needed me to do? Atlanta mumbled under her breath as she walked back towards Chiron's office.

Five of the heroes stood blocking the doorway. Wide smiles spread across their faces as they stepped aside, revealing a figure standing in the doorway.

Atlanta sprinted towards Archie and wrapped her arms around him. She stood there clutching him. She never wanted to let go. Atlanta took in his smell and his presence. She felt so safe, so sheltered in his arms.

" Archie I, I uh, I'm" Atlanta stammered as she tried to apologize.

"Shhh" Archie interrupted as he placed a shaking finger on her lips. " It's okay" He pulled the trembling huntress closer to him, wrapping his arms around her frail figure. He rested his forehead on hers and stared into Atlanta's deep, longing eyes. A shy smile crossed Atlanta's lips. Neither of them wanted to let go.

"Sheesh!" Neil blurted out, "Just kiss her already!"

The two heroes blushed and Atlanta took a step back.

" Well, if you all insist…"Archie slyly commented, never breaking his gaze with Atlanta.

"YES!!!!!!" all of the other heroes shouted in unison.

Archie stepped forwards and grabbed a started Atlanta. He placed his hands on the sides of her smooth face, gently rubbing his thumbs against her temples. Archie leaned forwards and placed his lips on Atlanta's, letting go of all the love he had held for so long. Atlanta returned the passion and shivers shot down her spine. She had never felt so wonderful. Archie started to pull back, but Atlanta grabbed him. She had lost him once; she wasn't going to lose him again. Archie and Atlanta stood embracing each other, their passion overtaking them and their lips expressing their deep affection.

* * *

**There you go, the last chapter of my first fanfic ever! Totally fluffy ending I know, but I love those obligatory happy endings. Pretty please review/comment! If you go to my profile I have a list of stories I'm thinking about writing next but I need help deciding which one to write first. So go to my profile, take a look and let me know which one I should pursue first. Thanks a bunch:)**


End file.
